Posesif Bodyguard
by smileonbaek
Summary: Tidak ada yang bisa menyangka bahwasanya cinta itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Bagaimana pun, kau menolak cinta itu hadir, ia akan semakin tumbuh dan berkembang hingga kau menyadari sebuah penyesalan di masa lalu ataupun masa kini. Karena, perasaan tidak akan pernah berbohong pada siapa akhirnya ia berlabuh. Dan cinta juga tahu, dimana sesungguhnya rumah yang akan membuatnya nyaman.


Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan perekaman untuk penampilannya yang bisa dibilang promosi terakhirnya diawal debut menjadi seorang artis. Ia bersama sang manager hendak keluar dari gedung itu, akan tetapi ia melihat terlalu banyak penggemar yang menunggunya hingga merapat kemobilnya. Sang manager hanya menghela nafas dan melirik kearah sang artis yang ia tangani.

"Bagaimana? Kau tetap ingin ke mobil seperti dua hari yang lalu, dimana berakibatkan kau tersandung?"

"Ck. Kalau begitu, suruh lah Junmyeon itu cepat memberikanku seorang peengawal atau beberapa. Ini? Kau lihat itu? Aku hanya dikawal ketika aku akan tampil saja, bukan saat rekaman." Ketusnya terhadap sang manager.

"Baek, bahkan aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk beristirahat saja diruang ganti. Lagi pula, hanya berjarak 4 jam saja, dan kau harus merias sedikit wajahmu sebelum tampil diatas panggung."

"Hanya? Ck, kau sama saja seperti Junmyeon, Hyung. Aku membenci kalian." Baekhyun berjalan menuju ke ruang ganti mendahului sang manager. "Cih. Hanya 4 jam katanya? Di 4 jam itulah aku bisa tidur dan makan makanan yang dimobil. Mengapa ia tak pernah mengerti. Lihat sekarang? Bahkan dia bukan pengawal yang bisa aku suruh mengambil makananku."

Baekhyun merebahkan badannya sambil menunggu waktu yang katanya hanya 4 jam itu. Menurutnya, ia baru saja memejamkan matanya tetapi manager pun memannggilnya secara tiba – tiba.

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Hm?"

"Junmyeon bilang, pengawalmu akan bekerja besok. Dia-"

"Apa?!" Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung menatap kearah managernya. "Besok katamu, Hyung? Dia gila?! Yang butuh pengawal aku, bukan dia!" Baekhyun sedikit menaikkan intonasinya karena sedikit kesal dengan CEO yang menaunginya. "Jaga ucapanmu, Byun. Kita bukan berada diruangan Junmyeon," "Tapi, Lay Hyung. Aku harus melihat bagaimana pengawalku. Apakah dia bisa melayaniku dengan baik, apakah-" "Apakah dia tampan?" perkataan Baekhyun terhenti begitu saja ketika Lay atau Manager nya ini menebak apa yang akan ia katakan. "Y-ya bisa juga. Karena aku harus melihat, apakah ia lebih tampan dariku atau tidak. Apakah dia siap menjagaku 25 jam."

"25 Jam? Seharian? Kau mencari pendamping hidup atau pengawal, Byun Baekhyun?"

"Pengawal, Manager Zhang. Ya bagaimanapun, aku tidak tahu bentuk penyerangan apa yang akan antis itu lakukan terhadapku, bukan?" sepertinya alasannya kali ini kuat dan cukup membuat managernya berfikir.

"Baiklah. Besok pagi sekitar jam 9 kita akan menjemputnya sendiri."

"Hah? Menjemputnya? Kenapa harus?"

"Bukankah kau ingin melihatnya? Kalau kau tidak suka, ketika dikantor kau bisa langsung mengatakan pada Junmyeon kalau kau tidak butuh pengawal lagi. Dan bisa kita cari ketika kau punya waktu senggang."

"No. Jam 9 masih cukup pagi, lagipula aku tidak ada-"

"Pemotretan ambassador pertamamu jam 12, Byun Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali merebahkan badannya dan mencoba tidur sambil menunggu waktu nya untuk tampil.

.

.

.

[ Osaka, 22.40 ]

"Aku? Kapan aku bilang aku masih membutuhkanmu, Jun?"

"Ayolah Park. Aku tahu kau sangat membutuhkannya, kan? Dan aku menawarimu pekerjaan yang sangat mudah dengan hasil yang berkali lipat," terdengar kekehan dari sebrang ponselnya.

"Kau gila? Mana ada pekerjaan yang seperti itu lagi, Jun. Kau membuang waktuku."

"Tapi kau membutuhkannya untuk mengobatinya kan?" Seseorang yang disebrang sambungan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol terdiam dan memandangi seseorang lainnya yang sedang terbaring di rumah sakit dengan beberapa selang. 'Aku memang membutuhkannya, tapi terlalu jauh jarak antara aku dan dia, Jun.' Batin Chanyeol

"Oh ayolah, Park. Jika kau mengambil pekerjaan ini, dalam 20 hari saja kau sudah bisa membayar biaya operasinya. Dan kau cukup bekerja selama 60 hari, jika VIP meminta tambahan waktu, kau bisa menolaknya." Lagi. Lagi seseorang yang dipanggil Jun itu berhasil membungkam Chanyeol seribu bahasa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. "Kau yakin? Dalam 20 hari, aku sudah bisa membiayai biaya operasinya? Bagaimana dengan aku meminta 15 hari saja? Jika 15 hari kau sudah bisa memberikanku gaji pertamaku, aku akan menyetujuinya." Chanyeol berfikir permintaannya akan sangat sulit, menimbang seseorang bernama Jun ini sedikit perhitungan.

"Baik, jika kau bekerja dengan giat tidak mengecewakan VIP, kau akan aku gaji ketika hari ke-15 mu. Tapi," Chanyeol tidak tahu, jika disebrang sana sedang memfikirkan suatu yang sangat licik. "Tapi, jika VIP merasa kecewa dalam 10 hari, aku takkan memberikanmu apapun, dan aku takkan membiayai hidupmu disini." Gotcha! Chanyeol tahu, pasti takkan mudah ia mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dalam 15 hari jika resikonya juga tak kalah besar.

"Baik, aku setuju jika begitu."

"Pilihan yang tepat, Park. Aku akan menghubungi VIP dan mencoba menegosiasikan apa permintaanmu itu. Asal kau tahu, mereka adalah perusahaan yang sedang naik daun saat ini." "Ya, ya, ya. Terserah apa saja katamu, Jun. Aku tidak peduli," Chanyeol duduk disamping ranjang rumah sakit itu dan menggenggam tangan sang pasien. "Asalkan, aku bisa membayar semua tagihan operasinya, aku tidak peduli dia ataupun siapa itu yang kau sebutkan, Koo Junhoe." "Yak! Jangan menyebutkan nama asliku, bodoh! Sudahlah, besok pagi mereka akan menghubungimu, dan siapkan lah bajumu yang sedikit rapi. Jangan seperti gembel, haha." "Sialan kau Jun, sudahlah."

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungannya, dan menatap kearah pasien.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar. Maksudku, sedikit lama, aku akan mencari biaya untuk operasimu, Oke? Kau harus sembuh.. Tunggu aku." Chanyeol mengecup kening pasien tersebut, yang merupakan kekasihnya. Ia segera bergegas pulang untuk merapikan beberapa barang yang akan dibawa ke kota dimana ia akan mencari uang untuk kesembuhan sang kekasih.

Ting!

Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Chanyeol menatapnya takjub, perasaannya baru sekitar 15 menit ia selesai telfonan dengan teman lamanya, dan sekarang sebuah berkas dalam bentuk soft-file telah masuk kedalam ponselnya. Dan tak lama kemudian, sebuah e-ticket terpampang nyata dilayar ponselnya.

"Wow, secepat itu?" chanyeol masih dalam mode takjubnya sambil memandang ponselnya. Dan deringan telfon membuyarkan lamunannya. "H-Halo?" Chanyeol mengangkatnya sangat gugup, karna ia tahu yang menelfonya merupakan perusahaan yang akan menaunginya. "Halo, selamat malam. Benar ini adalah nomor ponselnya, Tuan Park Chanyeol?" "Iya, saya." "Baiklah. Karena kita sudah terhubung, saya Lee JaeHyun selaku sekretaris pribadinya CEO Kim, ingin memastikan bahwasanya keberangkatan anda pada jam 8 pagi waktu Osaka. Apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Chanyeol yang masih berada dalam mode keterkejutannya, sedikit tergagap menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan. "Ah, tidak ada mungkin untuk saat ini." "Baiklah Chanyeol-ssi. Selamat malam." Sambungan terputus, tetapi Chanyeol masih setia untuk menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

'Akanku pastikan, aku hanya bekerja selama 20 hari saja. Jika 15 hari aku sudah bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu, buat apa aku bekerja lagi. Hanya 20 atau 30 hari saja. Oke, Chanyeol. Kau hanya bekerja selama 30 hari saja. Ingat.'

Chanyeol membatinkan dirinya, agar tidak terlalu lama meninggalkan orang yang paling ia cintai terlalu lama memendam sakit. Jika dalam 15 hari ia bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu, maka jika 30 hari berarti itu dua kali lipat dari uang yang ia butuhkan.

.

.

.

"Hyung.."

"Kenapa, Baek?"

"Tidak jadi, aku hanya mengantuk."

Managernya hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kembali kepada tab yang ia gunakan sedari tadi, tanpa menyadari bahwa Byun Baekhyun sedang berfikir sangat panjang terhadap orang yang akan menjadi pengawal pribadinya. 'Mengapa orang itu mau menjadi pengawalku?' itulah pertanyaan yang belum bisa ia asumsikan sendiri, dan berakhir dengan terlelap karena kelelahan akibat jadwal yang ia tempuh satu harian ini.

Hallo! I'm back dengan sebuah cerita baru ! Gimana nih? Chapt pertamanya? Udah seru atau masih biasa aja?

Kira2 siapa nih kekasih tercintanya Chanyeol disini? wkwk, yang berhasil nebak, aku bakal show dia di Chapter 3 ! Kalau belum ada, aku akan tunda dulu, hehe ~ Semoga tidak membosankan, dan mohon tap like & komennya ya, karena komenan dari kalian sangat diperlukan ^^

See you, next Chapter!

xoxo, smileonbaek


End file.
